True side
by SerFrost
Summary: Takao wanted to surprise his lover so much that he even reached the point where he asked all the members of the generations of miracles for advice. Their advice however made Takao discover a much hidden part of Midorima and which apparently the G.O.M knows but forgot to mention it to the raven-haired guy. Akashi remembered it and deliberately made Takao do it.


"It's Shin-chan's birthday." Kazunari Takao, the forever loyal servant of Midorima Shintarou to others and Midorima Shintarou's lover to some close friend, wondered on what to give his lover for his birthday. He wanted to surprise his lover so much that he even reached the point where he asked all the members of the generations of miracles for advice. Their advice however made Takao discover a much hidden part of Midorima and which apparently the G.O.M knows but forgot to mention it to the raven-haired guy. Akashi remembered it and deliberately made Takao do it.

(=)

**A/N also DISCLAIMER**: Well, I am not really a person that ships this pairing but because I somewhat like this two I decided to give it a try. Yes, this was supposed to be a one-shot now it's not. No, I don't know if the 'idea' is already published by someone else since I think this idea is somewhat normal to some Anime. Yes, there would be smut. No, Kuroko no basket is not my property. Yes, a review is appreciated here so leaving some would do well to my heart. No, English is not my mother tongue so sorry for mistakes and sorry for the typos

(=)

Maji's

"It's a week before Shin-chan's birthday can you help me think of a gift for him?" The silence that welcomed Takao was not surprising at all. It was no hidden fact that Shintarou's personality of being a tsundere was the cause of almost everyone not liking him.

"One year supply of Oho-Asa, "Kuroko, Kise, Momoi and Murasakibara said at the same time.

Aomine on the other hand have more specific details on his mind and did not hesitate to make it public to their own crowd. "One year supply of Oho-Asa and you deliver those to him every day of every morning naked then you – "Aomine's advice was stopped when Momoi pinched him at his side.

"Ahomine, just go and buy us food, strawberry shake please remember." Momoi commanded her childhood friend since the Touo pair was the only pair that had not yet made their way at the counter. When the Touo ace made his way Momoi immediately sat at the chair Aomine had been sitting on earlier, at Tetsuya's side.

"Sorry for that Takao-kun, I think the only things that go through that pervert's mind are… perversions." Momoi then looked at Kuroko, who gave him a perplexed look, with pity.

Takao did not reply and his silence was given back with disbelief by the people he asked to come here. The people already know what the raven-haired guy's silence means. Takao is considering of doing what Aomine suggested earlier on.

"Please no," Kise started but he completely got off tract when his Kasamatsu-sempai returned from his journey of buying their food.

"Damn it Kise, you owe me one on this." Kasamatsu put down the tray holding his and Kise's food.

"Stop, don't even consider that's idiot suggestion. It's dumb." Momoi added on supporting Kise since she can see that Kise was now too busy eating the food the Kaijou's captain is shoving down his throat.

Murasakibara on the other hand did not choose to comment since he was now too busy eating the food he brought in that was probably bought outside by Tatsuya.

"Maybe," Kuroko was about to give another suggestion but was stopped by Kagami's return or more or like the sight of the large vanilla milk-shake at his tray.

Kuroko right away took the vanilla milkshake at Kagami's tray when Kagami returned from his conquest of buying a mountain of cheeseburgers. The action of the pale boy surprised Takao; he had not thought that Kuroko could make such a fast move.

"Don't be amazed," Kagami said when he realized that Takao was taken aback by Kuroko's fast move. "You should see when he is starved for the vanilla milkshake and someone comes in between. He would ignite pass the said person right away." Kagami took the seat beside Kuroko and started unwrapping one of his cheese burgers to eat.

As the raven haired guy was about to comment on what Kagami said he was taken again by surprise when Kagami lost balance on his chair in an unknowing reason.

"Kagami should also see when the right time to share completely irrelevant facts about me is." Kuroko said in a completely innocent face or blank face but no matter which Takao knows that Kuroko was the reason for Kagami's fall.

"Where is Aomine-kun?" Momoi looked at Kagami who is now sitting properly and still choosing the seat by Kuroko's side.

"He'll be back after Tatsuya finishes ordering for the giant one over there." Kagami pointed at Murasakibara, which is already eating something that he thinks that had been ordered elsewhere, who is one seat apart from him.

"I did not ask Muro-chin to order for me, weird eyebrow." Even though Atsushi seems like someone who is ignorant of his surroundings he knows what is happening around him.

Kagami looked at him angry for the mention of his eyebrows. He was about to mock the giant man of his eating habits but was stopped when Tatsuya returned from his trip at the counter.

"Here is your food Atsushi."

"Yay, Thank you Muro-chin, you're the best." Murasakibara then took the tray from Himuro who is thankful that the giant man is still around and had not yet left him to buy some other snack. Himuro Tatsuya took the vacant chair between Kagami and Atsushi

"Told you Tatsuya's ordering for him," Kagami said then started his cheese burgers again.

"Shut up. Do you want me to pluck your eyebrows off once again?" Atsushi said he was about to start another ridicule at Kagami's weird eyebrow but was stopped by Aomine's return.

"Here is your melon-shake Satsuki." Aomine said the moment he reached their table. He then put the drink at Momoi's front.

"But I said strawberry," Satsuki complained.

Aomine did not bothered with Satsuki's complain for he was now to busy quarrelling with Kagami and putting another chair between Kagami and Kuroko. After all he could not quarrel with his childhood friend, it was no hidden secret between the two that they both like Tetsuya well also Kagami, but fighting with Kagami was more worth it and he have more chance of winning it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagami shouted at Aomine who is forcing his way between Him and Kuroko.

"I am putting Tetsu away from harm, Idiot." Aomine took his seat at the chair he had successfully squeezed between the space of Tetsuya and Kagami. "Do you want some Kuroko?" He offered Kuroko one of his Teriyaki burger; just like Kagami he ordered a mountain of it.

Kuroko shook his head and sipped his drink.

"He already accepted my offer of cheese burger." Kagami said accepting defeat since he knows that Kuroko would enjoy the company of his old teammates now. After all, Kuroko will be with him after this.

He was about to let go of the fight but was pissed off when Aomine put two Teriyaki burgers at Kuroko's front. "He said he doesn't like." Not wanting to accepting defeat now he put three cheese burgers at Kuroko's front. Then the war between the two began, burying Kuroko Tetsuya with a mountain of burgers.

"Next week is Shin-chan's birthday." He whispered to himself and said to no one else in particular. Kazunari Takao looked at four people at his front. He specifically asked for the four people's presence however each had come with an additional person. Apparently members of the generation of miracles don't understand privacy at all. And now it seemed like he was the extra person in the group since he was the only person with no one to talk to.

"Please stop arguing. Takao-kun is asking for our help." The pink-haired woman's next words stopped the fight going on between the two, the shovel of food going through Kise's mouth, and stopped Murasakibara's eating." Do you want me to tell Akashi-kun about this?"

Obviously the idea of Akashi knowing everything about what they are doing to get Kuroko's attention is not a good idea and for the other two pair it was something else that's causing them to fear Akashi.

"Maybe," Kuroko said, starting with the words he was about to say earlier but the thought was now completely different from his mind. "Maybe you should ask Akashi-kun. Midorima had been at Akashi-kun's side almost the entire middle school."

The shadow's advice blew up a bomb of silence at the group. However, Takao took the quietness as the group saying 'great idea'

"Then Akashi it is. Thanks guys." Takao made his exit at the door right away as if he can't wait any other minute to go at Rakuzan's captain. "I should go to him. He was the farthest from Tokyo so I did not bother to ask him"

"Kuroko you just sent him to die." Aomine said breaking the silence of the group.

"The road to Kyoto is not that dangerous." Kuroko said completely missing the fact that it was not Takao's journey that's dangerous, it was his destination.

"It's Akashi's that's dangerous. He almost cut me up with the scissors at his hands when I put my arms around your shoulders.

"Akashi had his own valid reason. He said his hand slipped." Kuroko defended.

"You don't get it at all." Everyone around the table said. Apparently even the non-members of Teikou know how dangerous Akashi is.

_**He's a completely different person around you.**_ The members of generation of miracles and Momoi added on their own minds.

(=)

A/N: okay this was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm tired I will finish this on the next chapter so don't worry you won't wait long.


End file.
